


Dead Brother²

by Falling_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Depression, Drugs, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Angel/pseuds/Falling_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> Dead Boyfriend,</p>
  <div class="center">
    <p> Dead Mother.</p>
    <div class="center">
      <p> Dead Father,</p>
      <div class="center">
        <p> Dead Brother.</p>
        <div class="center">
          <p> Dead Brother²</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Brother²

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, This is the first fic I'm publishing. It's just a quick little one shot I wrote a couple months ago, and had like 7 people read through it to make sure it's good. Hope you like it! ☺
> 
> -Jack

**Dead Brother²**

 

He sat alone in a dingy motel room. Lights off, curtains drawn. Only the smallest glint of the moon behind the drapes cast a melancholy gray glow on the edges of the drab furniture. It was fitting, really. The dusky glow casting shadows on his sunken eyes and ashen, bone thin face. But the real reason the room was so bleak was due to the fact that all the blue had been in the eyes of a certain angel. Cas had died two months earlier, and with him went the last spark of light in Dean's world. The blue of the sky, the light of the sun, and the one last glimmer of life in the eyes of Dean Winchester. He had buried the ex- angel next to Sam, refusing to cremate them in the hopes that their spirits would come back to him. But that dream was long gone.

 

Fast forward two months, and Dean has lost everything. Gone in the ground, just like the only two people he ever truly cared for. Replaced with needles and tourniquets and regret. Anything he could get his hands on. Anything to numb the pain. He sighed halfheartedly, and with weak, shaking hands, tossed the used syringe in the trash can and sank back onto the bed, waiting for the relief of oblivion.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Dejectedly, he swallowed down his spit, too thick to be natural. He tried again, but to no avail. Saliva, heavy and viscous, seeped over the corners of his mouth. His head lolled to the side, bubbly liquid trickling down his cheek. Suddenly, his body convulsed wracking with jerks and jutters.

"Oops." he thought. He smiled sadly, eyes rolling back into his head. A single tear trickled down his cheekbone. "I'm coming guys." he managed to stutter out through the sea of nothing.Then he lay still.

 

Dead Boyfriend,  
Dead Mother.  
Dead Father,  
Dead Brother.

Dead Brother²


End file.
